This invention relates generally to liquid collection apparatus usable during surgery to collect liquid drainage from the surgery area; and more particularly concerns an easily manipulated liquid collection tray and liquid collector in the tray allowing surgeon treading over the collector.
During surgery, liquid such as sterile water supplied or used as irrigation liquid is commonly allowed to drain to the floor and collects there. This increases floor slipperiness and interferes with surgical procedures. There is need for improvements in such collection and disposal methods, as well as ease of handling and manipulation of collection and disposal apparatus, as well as ease of rolling travel of operating room heavy equipment over such apparatus, and need for foot comfort of persons standing in such a surgery area.